The Secret Demon
by Ruth Minamino
Summary: OCxYoukoKurama. Set in an alternative world of our own. A harem girl meets a prisoner. Adult situations.


The Secret Demon

Ruth Minamino

Chapter I

I hated this world. A king rose above all, and was strong to concur the land. King Bradford. He destroyed towns, and build a castle. He took young females in his harem, away from their families. Some even sold their daughters to him for money, and shelter in one of his villages. He happily paid, or took them into his harem. Dressed them in thin clothing. He bedded many of them; despite he had a queen and mistresses. Many of them went to him happily. A few were scared but after they were back in the harem, boasted about how he pleasured them, and how handsome he is.

I was lucky, he have not requested for me… Yet. To tell you the truth, I hated the King. I wanted him dead. However, I could not do anything. I was sold to him. My family said their sorry but I could not forgive them. I was of age and no man ever courted me. My father said, "The king has agreed to take you in his harem, and without even meeting you. I even described your looks to him, and he seemed to be pleased, even if you are not some beauty. You will still be good to bare for him." Tears wield up in my eyes, "But, father… I-" "You have too!" He yelled, as one of the King's men, gripped my arm, "Your brothers and sister are still so young, and we're poor. The king has provided us, with all necessarities, and shelter, in exchanged for you! Go!" He turned his back to me. My mother cried, but did the same.

I wipe a tear from my eyes, back to the present. I have been here for about a week. The harem is just like those of the Arabian Harems you read in books or something. The king requested it to be like one, even if it's the 21st century. Technology, has been taken away. I remember when I was 16, and I had a videogames, television, telephone, but now those are gone. Due to his Royal bastard the King. He had taken technology away from the people and has everything to himself, and to those who side with him. The law, the King is the Law. There are no lawyers. The police, are the kings men, knights you can say. There are hundreds of them. Only a few that are the king personal knights.

Everything seems surreal to me, as I gazed out into the harem. Women were chattering, and talking about the King, his looks, his endowment. I rolled my eyes at one lady who was very thorough of it. She happened to noticed it, "I see, Miss. Ruth has not yet been with King Bradford. Such a pity. I wonder why he hasn't requested for you?" "She must not appeal to him, as we do." Another whispered, but clearly made it so all heard. Giggles, and laughter erupted throughout the harem.

"Look!" A girl squealed looking out the open window, to the north. Everyone, rushed to it, and pushing others out of the way to see what was out there. They sighed dreamily. "He's so handsome." One said. "So perfect!" Another squealed. They screamed suddenly and dash away from the window. Giggling and whispering. "He saw us!" One laughed. I couldn't stand it, and I stood and walked out of the harem. Being in the harem had advantages. We're free to roam the castle and the ground, but no further than the gates, which were heavily guarded. The king was north, so I headed south, toward the garden. I never wanted to meet him. All the women are fools. I wanted to barf every time they say something good about him. There was nothing good about him. He's evil! I thought. I notice I walked past the garden, and close to the Jail chambers.

It was dark in there, and cold. But I never saw the Jail chambers. Were there people in here? I wondered as I pushed the heavy door open. Dim lights were on. I walked down the hall. There were about 5 empty cells. But there were another section to it. The door was open, so I went though it. I swallowed. There were barely any light. Only candles. I picked one up and went further in. I got about ten feet in until I heard a growl. It wasn't a human growl, but of a animals. Would they tortured animals down here? Kept them locked up? I, being the animal lover, couldn't let this go on. I made myself walked further down to the growling. My heart raced. The growling stopped suddenly. Eyes glowed from the candle which was about to go out. I opened my mouth to call the animal.

"Woman?" A deep voice called out from the eyes. I dropped the candle, and it went out. Gasping, I stepped back as I felt hot breath on me. A growl sounded a few feet from me, that's when I heard chains scrapping against each other. "Damn!" The mystery prisoner cursed. I heard him backing up some. I breathed in, and out, claiming my nerves. "Are you-" "Woman, It is dangerous for you to be here, especially since you are the first female I have seen since I have been in this hell." he growled. I felt shivers. I picked up the candle, and lit it with a match that was taped at the bottom of the holder. And held it up so I can see the prisoner. His eyes glowed like an animals. My breath caught, as I look at him through the faint candle light. His hair looked silvery, and long. His white clothing was slight dirty and torn. His face was…. Beautiful. The candle light went out at that moment. I lowered it, still looking at him, the candle hit the cold dirty floor. I felt his eyes on mine.

"Why are you in here?" He spoke, "I'm sure the king would never let one, like yourself, in this place." I opened my month but I just let out a breath. "The King does not know you are in here?" "No." I said rushed. "He would not be pleased if he found you here, and with me."

"Why are you here?" I asked. Stepping closer. I heard him do the same. "Do I fascinate you, woman?" He said, "You are not running away? Do I not scare you?" "No." I whispered, as I felt his breath on my face. I didn't back away this time. I felt his hair brush my cheek. And his lips touch mine softly. His arms wouldn't go around me, I wanted his arms around me. I touched his arms and he stopped kissing me, and said "I am bind with chains." I felt the cold chains at his wrists behind his back. "I couldn't hold you, even when I want to."

"Why does the king have you here?" I asked. He chuckles but no humor in it, "As you saw, cause of my looks, and my species." "Species?" I asked, running my hand up his arm and to his cheek. His mouth took in my thumb. I gasped as I felt a sharp fang, that cut my thumb a little. He groaned as he sucked my thumb and blood. His tongue licks it "You're delicious." He said, as he let my thumb go. I put my thumb in my mouth, it wasn't cut, but healed. "A vampire?" I whispered. He chuckles "No, I'm not a vampire." "But-" An alarm sounded, and I heard yelling.

"Ah, they must have notice you are gone." He said, backing away, "You better not be in here when they come." I stepped forward, "But-" Lights, bright light came on in the cell. I saw him fully. My mouth dropped. He wasn't a vampire. "Ruth!" I heard an unknown male voice yelling though the chambers. But, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Even though his clothes were dirty. He was the most beautiful thing I have ever saw. He was bounded, with his arms behind his back, and his legs were bounded almost together were he could just walk. He had ears upon his head, like a cats. He had some sort of choker around his neck, it was more of a collar. "What?" I stepped forward toward him, but I was grabbed from behind and thrown back to a hard wall. My breath left me, as I slid down the wall. One of the kings knights stood where I was, glaring at the prisoner.

He growled, showing his fangs, "How dare you!?". The knight chuckles, stepping forward "How dare I what?" The knight looks back at me, smirking, then looked back at the beautiful creature, "She's just one of the many harem girls, that the king can replace.". I couldn't stop a tear from falling. The creature notices, and he looked at me with sorrow. "Theodore!" A deep voice called from the open door. I couldn't move, my breathing was slow. I barely turned my head, to see.. Him. The man I hated, in king robes. His head adorn a crown. Blond haired, and blue eyes. He glances at me, and his face crunches, "What the hell is this?" He looked at his knight, "Why is she bleeding? Why is she in here, with the demon?!" Demon? I thought as I closed one of my eyes, blood pulled over my eye and down my cheek.

"The demon attacked her, what else?" The knight scoffed; turning away and walking toward the king. "Is that so?" the king growled. "N-No!" I said, but it was faint. I watched as the king grabbed him by his silver hair. "You dare to hurt one of my women?" The king yelled, and kneed him in his stomach. The demon, just let a breath, and looked at me. "No!" I said louder. The King turned to me, and walked toward me, gently he said, holding out his hand, "Don't worry the demon will not hurt you ever again. Come!" I shook my head, but only slightly, "No, he-he didn't hurt m-"

The king ignore me and lifted me into his arms, "I'll take you to the doctor." As he walked by his knight, "Let the demon know what happens when he hurts a lady.". I gasped as the knight chuckles, pulling out something like a stun gun, and went in, closing the heavy door. "NO!!" I screamed, but the door shut. I heard the demon yell in pain as I cried. As I started to faint, I said, "Don't hurt him. He didn't hurt me-"


End file.
